


Charlie's Letter

by LittleGirlLostExplores



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Devious Merlin, M/M, Twitter Fic, Warm socks are Important, baby's first fic, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/pseuds/LittleGirlLostExplores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's feet were cold. All he wanted were some warm socks.  What he got changed....everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cg_lurks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cg_lurks).



> This happened because CG_lurks asked me "how does Merlin propose?" and then this came out. Posted just as you asked dear! <3

Merlin is happily quietly reading in his armchair in the living room, fire banked but warm. It's an afternoon like any other. Charlie is complaining light of his feet being cold.  He decides he needs some socks to warm him up.  Heads up to their bedroom, rummaging through the sock drawer and comes upon it. A little blue velvet box. It's a ring! Of course it's a ring but why is it here? Why is it hidden?

 

It was under a false bottom in the drawer that Charlie had never noticed. It was hidden from HIM. Merlin had hidden this from him.. Why?  Why keep it in the house but hide it from him? It must be because work wouldn't have been safe but....Charlie never goes through Merlin's things at work. He KNOWS that there are too many classified documents there. It could put, it WOULD put men's lives in danger, good men, so anything at work is immediately safe from Charlie so then....it must not be for him. It's not for him! How DARE he? How dare Merlin keep it here how dare he cheat on Charlie and then worse keep the ring for his his his two bit hussy rent boy in CHARLIE’S sock drawer, the sock drawer he SHARES with Merlin!! Well this won't stand! This is unacceptable this is a heinous act of romantic terrorism that Charlie will put a stop to right here and now and if he thinks Charlie will stay here and be humiliated, be used and not appreciated and discarded without the benefit of being allowed to leave well he's got another thing coming!! Charlie snatches up that ring box and stomps downstairs and Merlin, MERLIN doesn't even have the decency to look up from his book he doesn't even care that Charlie is angry who does he think he is??! Merlin continues to not look up from his book as he extends one arm holding a white envelope in his hand to Charlie, an offhand tone, tells him, “Darling the post's just come, this came for you, looks important…” The sentence petering off as if Merlin’s attention was never 100% on it and had wandered further away as the sentence progressed. And Charlie well its a letter....addressed to him it's just reflex to open it immediately and read it.

 

_Yes darling that ring is for you. Yes I do want to marry you love, of course I do. If you'll have me I want to spend the rest of my days driving you slowly to distraction. I want to have cats with you I want to have children with you I want to fight about how to invest the retirement fund with you. I want to constantly lose my socks to you I want to fight you into taking care of yourself, into allowing yourself good things, into believing that you deserve them. I want to soothe your fears and excite your passions and provoke your ambitions. I want to be the solid wall at your back I want to be siren song leading you forward and I always, always want to be the safe place for you to land. So the question is, my bonny, bonny little lad, will ye have me forever?_

_  
Now look up._

 

And he does and he's crying and he's shocked and there's Merlin smiling away at him with a bouquet of his favorite flowers and some new very warm socks waiting for his answer.


End file.
